


Snake Bite

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Snake Bite

Harry moaned and writhed as Severus licked and sucked and nipped his way over every inch of Harry's body. His skin was slick with sweat, his cock leaking precome onto his stomach where Severus lapped it up before moving to his navel then continuing his journey. 

Harry's lips were swollen, his torso peppered with love bites, his hips bruised from Severus's fingers digging into his flesh as he pounded into him from behind. Harry screamed as he felt Severus's teeth bite down hard where his neck met his shoulder, Severus's cock pulsing deep inside his arse, filling him with his seed. 

Severus pulled out and slid underneath Harry to suck him to completion. He slid three fingers into Harry's well used hole, rubbing his prostate, come running down his hand. Harry's balls pulled up as Severus nipped his foreskin before swallowing him to the root and Harry cried out as he came, seeing stars. 

Harry fell to the side and Severus scooted up the bed to lie beside Harry. Feeling Severus's sticky fingers tracing over each and every mark and bite, Harry smiled. If Severus wanted to make sure Harry knew he belonged to Severus, Harry would indulge him even though _he_ knew there was nothing to worry about. As they each had several less pleasant scars and marks adorning their bodies, Harry didn't mind these new ones at all.


End file.
